The Corrupted Convictions of a Fallen Angel
by AsunaKaori
Summary: "He isn't the monster I was told about when growing up as a little girl. He wasn't the beast everyone told be to fear. He was just as lost and misunderstood as the rest, and no matter how hard I tried to stay away, I always went back." WilliamxOCxMarcus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Underworld in any shape or form. I merely own Elena.**

**I always wanted to a Underworld fanfiction and once noticing that there wasn't a lot of William pairings, I decided to write my own. So please go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction that doesn't evolve around Anime.**

**This chapter is a little short but I had to first publish it to see if you wanted more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue. <strong>

Since growing up in this small village that held no name, Elena grew up listening to the danger that lurked beyond the village border. Beasts prowled the night, waiting patiently for their next meal to make the unfortunate decision to venture far off into the woods but unlike most children and elders, Elena paid no mind to these tales and thought them to be silly bed time stories for little children who didn't want to go to sleep.

Sighing under her breath, Elena grumbled lightly under her breath as she wrapped her cloak tighter, her eyes flickering about, every sound around her making the girl nervous by the second. Yes, she still didn't believe the tales but she would be lying if she said that the dark and loomy forest surrounding her didn't scare her.

But yet, she didn't question or protest when her mother had kindly asked her to go fetch some water at the small river a few distance from their village. Elena loved her mother to death, since the fact that it was the only family member she had left. She couldn't quite remember her father, since he had passed away when Elena was only still a small child.

And not getting any younger, Elena took it upon herself to look after her mother, Rebekah, always doing and helping where she can. Of course being who she was, Rebekah had only protested about Elena going alone into the forest, one to which she merely argued that she'd be fine and there was nothing to worry about.

But now watching as the last bits of daylight bled away in the horizon, Elena heart couldn't help but speed up at every sound that echoed around her, she couldn't stop the short hard breathing escaping her lips.

"Your such a baby," Elena muttered harshly at herself as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart, she sighed and ran a hand through her raven locks. The sound of moving water reached her ears and Elena couldn't be more happier when she finally reached the small river. "See, no harm done."

Approaching the river bend, Elena placed the bucket she held and dunked it, quickly filling it with water before scooping a hand full and slurped it up, not disturbed at the small moan of appreciation coming from her but as she went to take another scoop, her head snapped to the side as she swore she heard a twig snap and her heart sped up.

Shaking her head, something told her to take her now filled bucket and leave, and that's exactly what she did. Standing up from her crouched position, Elena grasped the bucket tightly, careful not to spill the water, she turned around before making her way back to her village.

Elena wasn't like the other girls in her village. She would rather spend her free time with her beautiful black mustang, Achilles than to scurry around the village to try and fit in. The only person she ever conversed with was her mother and even though Achilles couldn't talk, she seldom talked to him as well.

Taking hint of the darkening sky, Elena found a sudden shiver running up her spine as she soon halted. Her heart pounding against her chest, raven locks flew around her as her head whipped to the side as she heard a twig snap in the distance. "Who's there?" She questioned trying to sound brave, not wanting to show her fear for whoever or whatever stood lurking in the darkness.

Pinching the brink of her nose, she shook her head and for a single moment, took a step forward in peace, but that was shattered as soon as something lunged toward her in an alarming speed, and with a yell she bolted forward, dropping the bucket on the ground she took off in the direction her feet carried her, only to regret it moments later when she skidded to halt.

"This isn't happening," she tried to calm her breathing as she hid behind a thick and tall tree, closing her eyes as she listened for any sounds of her attacker.

Silence echoed around her, the only sound of her heart racing reached her ears and she slowly opened her eyes and looked about, silently as possible trying to make more distance between- her body froze instantly, her eyes wide as her blood ran cold but before a scream could tear out her throat, a sudden burst of hot pain spread through her body as she felt her neck being ripped apart.

Gurgling on her own blood, she thrashed around but instantly stopped when her body was brutally slammed against the ground below. Her vision blurred as she managed to catch a glimpse of something that had her eyes widening.

Standing in front of her, muzzle covered in blood, a deep growl rumbled from the beast in front of her. Blood dripped from its chin, saturating its white fur in crimson blood. Her blood.

Her body trembled in fear as she cursed her stuborn and foolishness. How could she have been so naïve and stupid?

Her hand sought the wound, hissing slightly at the spasms of pain shooting through her, her eyes widened as the beast slowly approached her, its white eyes boring into hers, she slowly pushed herself away as far as she could but no matter, it was upon her in an instant and closing her eyes as she waited for her death, the last thing she could remember was feeling something wet lapping over her wound, a small warmth spreading through her before the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like? Love? Hate?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underworld in any shape or form. I merely own my ideas and Elena.**

**Well here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it and review at the end. I really tried my best into this chapter and am rather feeling content at how this story will play out. Please tell me if I should continue or not?**

**:) MayaTheSoulReaper**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly down upon the village; people moving about as they did their daily jobs and chores, young children running around playing tag or hide and seek. Dogs barking in the background, chickens and cattle walking around, pecking and eating at anything edible that came in their path. Birds chirping amongst each other, it seemed like a peaceful and content day for the occupants of this village, all except for one individual.<p>

In a small hut not far from the village, a elderly woman sat, her eyebrows furrowed, her brown eyes filled with hurt, guilt but most of all concern, a concern that sent the woman bursting into tears. It had been a day since Elena had left to go and retrieve some water, and the young girl had yet to return and knowing of the danger that lurked within those woods, Rebekah feared the worst for her daughter. The woman felt guilty for sending her own flesh and blood into the danger, but she gave into her daughter's demeanour and stubbornness, knowing that the girl didn't believe the gossip about the beasts roaming the woods at night, waiting for an unfortunate soul to wander to far than they should and pounce like a wolf descending on sheep. And now she feared that her daughter was one of those unfortunate sheep that got snagged by the big bad wolf. Elena was the only thing she held dear to her her heart and now her little girl was ripped away from her so easily.

And knowing her heavy heart, she knew something had happened but yet, she refused to believe that her daughter was dead. Praying to the Gods above, she just hoped her little Elena was safe and unharmed and would soon return home but that was something she knew wasn't going to happen and she didn't know what she would expect if her daughter ever came back.

* * *

><p>The warm and bright rays of the sun peeking through the tall trees were what made the young girl below stir in her unconsciousness, her eyes blinking, her body unmoving and heavy, memories haunted her mind. Aching muscles constricted and she gave a heavy gasp as all the air left her lungs. Raising her arm to block the glaring sun, she winced at how slow and numb her limbs fell and frowning slightly, she slowly sat up. Scanning her surroundings with alert eyes, her mind spiralled at how she ended up lying in the middle of the forest and glancing down towards her attire, her eyes widened and her heart sped up as she noticed how torn and tattered they were; but that wasn't what sent her heart pounding.<p>

What made her heart pound was the fact that she was covered in blood; soaking the white snow around her in crimson and a dreaded feeling ran down her spine as she took in a mouthful of air, her lungs burning as memories forced their way into her head, almost sending said head back into a whiplash.

**Silence echoed around her, the only sound of her heart racing reached her ears and she slowly opened her eyes and looked about, silently as possible trying to make more distance between- her body froze instantly, her eyes wide as her blood ran cold but before a scream could tear out her throat, a sudden burst of hot pain spread through her body as she felt her neck being ripped apart.**

**Gurgling on her own blood, she thrashed around but instantly stopped when her body was brutally slammed against the ground below. Her vision blurred as she managed to catch a glimpse of something that had her eyes widening.**

A throbbing pain sent the girl to her feet, staggering about as she placed the flat of her palm against the tree for support. She remembered running, running from what she dared not believe. She was a naïve and stupid little girl to not believe that all this time, everything that she knew was the truth and now those hauntingly white orbs haunted her mind.

**Standing in front of her, muzzle covered in blood, a deep growl rumbled from the beast in front of her. Blood dripped from its chin, saturating its white fur in crimson blood. Her blood.**

Another spasm of pain spread through the young girl and her hand sought out the source, only to cry out as she touched the wound where her shoulder and neck met. She closed her eyes and stopped her whimpering.

Crying like a little baby wouldn't help anything, even if it hurt like a bitch. Taking a gulp of air, she glanced around, looking for any signs of the beast lurking where the light dared not touch. Hearing nothing but air and birds chirping, she painfully stood straight, composing herself as she staggered about the forest, trying to sense direction of where her village was, and possibly where her mother was probably worried sick about her sudden disappearance.

_Lycans._

Those were the monsters she had heard about growing up as a little girl, believing as she grew older that it was a mere bedtime story to scare little children but cursing her naïve demeanour, she had a rather nasty wake up call. And that wake up call leaving a huge gash on her neck, but her confusion rose as she slowly halted, and slid her already torn and tattered sleeve aside and examined the damage.

Was the wound suppose to look like that? She was certain that there should have been a huge chunk missing from her neck and why the hell wasn't she dead? Not that she wasn't grateful that she was alive but loosing the amount of blood she had, why was she still standing there, breathing?

But now staring at the wound, she winced at how it looked. The skin was caving into each other, in a sense how could she describe it, the wound seemed to be healing at an alarming rate and thinking back to the stories and then reality hit her hard.

Everything was real. From Lycans to Vampires, it wasn't stories or myths, it was all true. And suddenly she felt very small. She felt so stupid, wishing that she could just curl up into a small little ball and whither away. And in a small glimmer, she had wished that the beast had taken her life because nothing could have prepared her for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Wrapping her arms around her little waist, Elena tried to compose herself, her head hanging low as her raven locks hid her bloodied face, hoping that nobody would call her out. Hoping that nobody would notice her lack of appearance. That surely would rise questions and then all sorts of trouble would arise and that was-<p>

"You there!" Her eyes widened at an alarming speed, a sudden dread filled her heart hoping that it wasn't she who was called out, so not to rise any suspicion, she quickened her pace but cried out as a hand forcibly wrapped around her biceps and whirled her around and soon she was met with shocked eyes who narrowed into a glare as said eyes stared at something and she soon realized that once the man had whirled her around, the wound on her neck had been revealed.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head, as silence echoed through the village, all eyes trained on her and she suddenly felt like screaming out to world and flee. Run as far as she could but nothing happened. "You have been bitten by a Lycan," the man breathed in disgust and she flinched. "And everyone knows what happens to someone when bitten." Everyone began to gather and suddenly all hell broke loose as stones and rocks were thrown at her, a cry escaping her lips and she fell to the ground, sobs escaping her lungs.

Crude names left their lips. "You monster!" "We cannot let this beast live, she will turn and kill everyone." "She will murder our children." "Kill her!"

"You naïve little girl," the man spat as he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her up, sending the girl stumbling with wide horrid eyes. He pressed her to his chest, her back against said chest and turned her to face the village occupants, making sure that her wound was for all to see. "This is what happens to those who don't listen to our warnings and disobey everything we have taught our children. Had we not warned everyone of the beasts that lurk in the shadows?" Yells of agreement escaped everyone around her, her eyes flickered about as she searched for her mother.

"We cannot let one naïve little girl bring destruction upon our village. How long has it been since our last attack?"the man's voice started rising and her breathing stopped. "This girl has the mark of the beast and soon will be devoured and become the thing that has corrupted our lands and slaughtered villages and people. I will not allow the death of my people through one little girl who thought she knew everything."

Tears were streaming down her face as she hung her head, an unknown feeling suddenly rushing through her as her eyes flickered towards the edge of the forest surrounding the village beyond, a rustle of leaves and a small gust of wind catching her attention.

"We cannot let such a thing happen!" A elder man yelled as he stepped forward. "I say we kill her and then burn her body to ashes. We cannot allow this girl to live and I will not stand by as I watch her turn and kill everyone. My family was taken by those Lycans and it burns my soul to see this young girl get corrupted but it will not overcome what has been decided."Yells of agreement roared through the skies and Elena's eyes closed as all breath left her lungs and the last thing she saw was the heartbroken and shredded gaze of her mother as she was slowly brought to her end.

The world around her had stopped. Her eyes void of any emotion, her skin turned pale as her body started to burn and twitch. She had to bite her lip from crying out as a burning fire spread through her body. Black spots danced across her line of vision as she was dragged to where her death would commence.

And the last thing she heard as darkness clouded her mind was a howl breaking through the air, a roar echoed around her and screams that shattered the approaching night and all she could do was grasp at the last strings of life she had before she too would loose control.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope it wasn't all that bad? I did try my best and hope you review and tell me what you think :) It would make my day. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld in any shape or form. I only own Elena. Also in this chapter you will notice I took this scene from Underworld: Evolution and added some of my own things. **

**Thanks for all your support and thanks to all the reviews and follows along with those who favorited it. I hope you will enjoy more to come. Oh and one more thing. Has anyone watched the new TMNT movie? A lot of people said it sucked but to be honest, I thought it was funny and excellent. I'm also thinking about making a new story but one that revolves around the new movie, Dracula: Untold. Should I?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1202 A.D<strong>

A burning fire reflected on his blue eyes; said eyes flickering about as he took in the carnish before him. A dreaded feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he took a deep breath. The dreaded feeling worsened as he not realized, but knew who had done this. Bodies laid scattered around the village, the smell of blood filling the air. "My God brother," the words left his lips before he could stop it. "What have you done?"

Knowing that this was once a village occupied by people; husbands, mothers, brothers and sisters, children all gone and destroyed by the hands -his fists clenched tightly at the thought of it- of his own flesh and blood; his brother. "Yet again we arrive to witness this monster's aftermath." The voice beside him spoke as they to took in the destroyed village before them. "I will tolerate this no longer, Marcus. Your brother must be stopped. It ends tonight."

Hearing the words escape Viktor's mouth sent a bitter taste in Marcus mouth but he dared not go against them. "We must move quickly, before they turn." Amelia spoke as she shifted her gaze towards the group of Death Dealers behind them.

"Is he still here?" Viktor questioned and Marcus nodded his head, his eyes settled into a hard glare.

"Yes," he gave a slight pause. "Viktor, he must not be harmed." He finished, a warning slipping from the edge of his tongue.

Having the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, Viktor merely craned his head towards Marcus and replied, "I gave you my word, did I not?" He questioned as Amelia to glanced at Marcus. "But William must be controlled."

Narrowing his eyes, he merely stared at the aftermath that was left behind at the hands of his brother and remained silent as Viktor returned his attention to the Death Dealers around them. "Burn the bodies. Search the outbuildings." His voice bellowed the order and the Death Dealers complied as they moved their horses forward.

Moving his horse alongside them, it was in his every intention to follow the lead but as fate decided, it would not be. "Marcus," Viktor growled out and said Vampire turned his attention to the man that dared reprimand him. "Stay with me." Displeasure showed clearly in his blue eyes as he merely stared ahead of him in a hard glare.

Setting the bodies ablaze with torches, Marcus shifted his attention else where, his mind flowing with thoughts and questions. Questions that would go unanswered. Questions that sent his mind wondering as to why William had destroyed this village, leaving no traces of life behind and found himself unwanted wondering if his brother could ever be saved, but as the thought appeared, it vanished just as quickly as it came.

_**"Brother,"**_ he thought with a grim look as the Death Dealers continued to set the bodies ablaze, in hopes of burning said bodies to ashes before they could turn. _**"Soon enough."**_

Taking off her helmet with a heavy sigh, Amelia kept her eyes on alert, her gaze simply shifting about the burning village. As moments passed, Marcus could feel the sudden tension about and as that feeling appeared, his thoughts were answered. "They're turning!"

As the bodies formed into that of Lycans, Marcus prepared himself as he unsheathed his sword, his mind shifting to the safety of his brother, these newly turned Lycans were the least of his worries, especially after an intoxicating scent filled his lungs as a howl echoed through the night.

* * *

><p>Her raven hair clung to her skin and forehead as she pained gasps escaped her throat, her body burning with a fire so hot, that she could even feel the cold white snow beneath her melt away. She could feel and hear the growls rumbling from its chest as it held her tightly against him, his claws digging into her skin but she paid no mind to it.<p>

She could feel her body draining, her eyes blinking as her sight blurred. She could faintly hear howls and yells in the distance and her heart clenched as she could see the dim light of the fire burning in the distance knowing that, that was once her home.

The home that was now destroyed and here she stood, gasping in pain in the very beast's arms that had slaughtered her village. She could still hear their screams echoing in her head and she tried to desperately block them from her mind but nonetheless, it failed.

Feeling a sudden wash of coldness spreading through her, her muscles slightly relaxed as it didn't even ease the burning coursing through her veins, but it cooled her skin and that was enough for her. Hearing his deep growl rumbling from her chest, her eyes flew open as she could hear multiple footsteps approaching them, a roar of anger escaping the large Lycan's throat.

Its claws dug yet again in her skin and she yelped in shock when she was merely pushed before him, another angered roar escaping its chest as her vision blackened again, but not without seeing the blurred figures of the Death Dealers swarming in on them from behind the trees, surrounding William, making sure as to there was no means of escape before she lost conscious again.

* * *

><p>Hearing the agony in his brother's roars, Marcus steered his horse towards the sound. "Surround him!" Coming into view, his blood ran cold and anger took place as he saw the Death Dealers along with Amelia surround William, crossbows in their hands as they chained his brother to the ground. "Bring him down!"<p>

Dismounting his horse, he quickly moved forward a protest escaping his lips. "No! Stop this!" He commanded but none listened as William pulled against the chains that bound him, and as this action was did, he swung a Death Dealer across his line of vision and with this, Marcus caught the glimpse of a young woman laying near the feet of his brother and his eyes widened as he could still hear the faint thumping of her heart, her scent filling his nose and then he looked carefully. "He's protecting her." Marcus thought as William stood feet apart above her, his shoulders pulled upwards before giving a growl that even sent him a few steps backwards.

Running towards a Death Dealer as he pulled the trigger, Marcus pushed him aside brutally and unsheathed his sword. "Stop this! Your killing him!" His yells went unanswered as Amelia merely commanded, "More." He glared at her and she returned it.

He watched with hatred and anger in his eyes as they brought his brother to the ground, roars and whines escaping his throat before collapsing to the ground with a loud thump, missing the human girl by inches of crushing her. "William."

His anger flared as he turned to see Viktor approaching. "Marcus!" Turning to face the man with a heated glare, he pointed at his fallen brother.

"He was not to be harmed. Place him in my charge as we agreed or you will pay for your deceit."He snapped and Viktor merely returned the glare.

"And you will learn your place. Your symphaty for this beast is foolish. Your brother is entirely beyond control. It will be done my way."He replied and Marcus merely glared on.

"You know welll the consequences if you murder me or William," he could hear his brother growling dangerously in the background but did not turn to look for what the reason.

"If you so much as speak his name again you will have chosen that future for him."Glancing at the Death Dealers who now stood pointing their crossbows at him, his gaze hardened and he growled slightly.

"What is thy will, my lord?" He questioned, his tone filled with heavy sarcasm and anger, anger for this man before him. An anger that would soon consume him.

Viktor had the urge to sneer. "Imprisonment for all eternity. Far from you." Hearing those words sent a bitter taste in his mouth as he adverted his gaze elsewhere.

"Sir!" Turning their heated glares from each other, Marcus turned to face the Death Dealer.

"Yes," Viktor snapped with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" And it was only then that he too caught sight and scent of the human girl laying a few feet from William, his eyebrows scruncing forward.

"What do we do with the girl?" Marcus stepped forward, his hand resting on his sword at the sound of his brother growling deeply.

Viktor observed the situation and merely sneered, "Its obvious." Marcus narrowed his eyes as William shifted slightly from his bounds, everyone instantly on alert. "Kill her. She's of no use-" Marcus quickly moved forward and he snapped his attention to Viktor.

"She's not to be harmed," staring into Marcus's face with anger and surprise, Viktor was taken aback as was everyone, observing as William growled dangerously, for a reason they did not know yet. "She will be placed in my care," Marcus shifted his attention to everyone around him. "If anyone is to harm this girl, you will not only answer to me but William as well." William growled loudly, his muscles aching as he pulled against his chains.

"That is not your decision to make! That human girl has been cursed with that monster and you wish to have her placed in your care!" Viktor snapped with anger.

"If you as much as touch a strand on that girl's head, there is nothing on this earth that will stop William from tearing you apart."With that being said, Marcus carefully approached his now growling and seething brother, crouching down as he gently gathered the girl in his arms, his eyes widening as he spotted the already healing mark on her neck and glanced at his brother and without a word, he dared not look back to anyone as he silenyly mounted his horse, adjusting the girl in his arms before riding off into the night, blocking the angered roars of his brother in the distance.

Glancing briefly at the woman in his arms, he observed her silently. Thinking back to what had transpired, he could only hope that this young girl could possibly be the salvation and hope to tame and control his brother.

But as of now, all he could do was wait for the right time to strike. Yes. He would have his vengance. They dared keep him and his brother apart. Think not. They were foolish little pests.

His and William's bond had always been the most strongest of all. Nothing would stand in his way but now glancing at the shivering, fragile, weak little thing in his arms, he had a feeling everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Smeh. I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you guys review soon. I wonder whats going to happen next?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld in any shape or form. I merely own Elena.**

**Muccle: Thank you for your fast review. I'm glad that you seem rather excited about it and I'm hoping that you will continue to like it as it evolves.**

**As you can see, I couldn't wait to update again as to why I bring you another chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I shall not forget you, my brother, I will bide my time until our moment comes round again. No matter how<strong>_ long we must wait, someday you shall be free once more. And the world will tremble before us." Marcus vowed silently as he stormed out the Council's Room, his chest rising up and down as he seethed with hate at the betrayel from Viktor and Amelia. He vowed that he shall be reunited with his brother once again and he vowed that everyone who betrayed and followed Viktor's orders would pay for their deceit. But for now, for now he had to wait.

He just didn't know how long.

His mind thought back towards his brothers agonized cries. And yet, William could not be blamed for what he had become. He remembered staring in sorrow at his vanquished brother. If not for a capricious twist of fate, their destinies might have been reversed. [William] might have been [the first] Vampire. And he, he could have been an...an animal. He alone understood how his brother had fought against the curse.

His mind shifted to somewhere else or rather, someone else and unbeknowist to himself he was rather curious to see if the human girl had awakened from her rest. He shook his head.

He couldn't quite place it, but there was something about this girl that intrigued him to no ends; the main factory was why had she not turned like the others did. By the looks of it, it seemed as though the girl had been bitten before William had massacred the small Hungarian village and yet she still had not turned.

**"Ivory fangs glistened in the moonlight as the beast leapt at Marcus, who was taken unawares by the wolf's savage attack. His horse reared in alarm, whinnying in terror. All but thrown from his saddle, Marcus clung frantically to the rains of his panicked mount, unable to defend himself. The wolf snarled loudly as it went in for the kill, its hot breath steaming the cold night air."**

He blinked at the sudden intrusion of his mind, his thoughts lingering on that memory, a memory he had wished to forget. What had brought this memory to surface again. It had been so long since he had thought of that night many, many years back.

He remembered that night as it happened only seconds ago. But he didn't dwell on that for long as he found himself standing infront his bedroom chambers, slightly hesitant to go in. He cursed himself for hesitating to enter his own chambers but as quietly as possible, opened the door and entered, his eyes instantly drawn upon the young woman still slumbering on his king sized bed.

He could hear her shallow breaths, he could see her chest rising with each breath and in a quick movement, he found himself staring out the window, watching the occupants below move about. "You have made quite the ruckus," he didn't know as to why he had started to converse with her but he continued, knowing that she'd hear each and every word he spoke. "You have many wondering as to why my brother did not kill you but instead he protected you when his own life was on the line. But I would not dare question my brother's actions. Tis not matter what I think,"he turned towards the bed, his hands clasped behind his back.

This girl, unlike all others had been bitten by William but had not turned and gone rabbid. It was enough to send the Council Members on their toes and even the all mighty Viktor had questions of his own. He had been very persistant on ending the girl's life as quickly and swiftly as possible but Marcus would not have it.

They have already taken William from him and now they wanted to take this girl from him, a girl who could possibly be the Salvation to his brother and quite possibly himself. A strange sense of calmness washed over him as he continued to listen to the steady rhythm of her heart. "What are you?" He found himself mumbling just as he caught movement of her hand twitching, his eyebrows furrowing together as a groan slipped from her throat.

He knew that she was starting to awaken but did not move from his spot and continued to observe her. Watching her every movements, he watched as slowly opened her eyes and as quick as a lightning bolt, she sat straight, her eyes wide and her heart rate picking up speed and in an instant, her intoxicating scent filled the room.

Pushing his sudden thirst away, he spoke. "I see you are awake." He didn't know what amused him further, was it how she tumbled out the bed from fright or her loud shriek that echoed through his room. "I would be careful, my Lady."

Her blood pumping heavily in her veins sent his throat dry for thirst but he would not give into temptation. He peered at her as she pushed herself from the floor, his eyes taking in her every movement. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the unknown man before her but made no attempt to flee as she spotted the door.

Catching her movement, he allowed a slight smirk to form on his lips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you,"he offered as he slowly approached her. "It would be a failed attempt and the men in this castle won't hesitate a second to kill you on the spot." For a moment she contemplated whether to take the chance.

"Its better to be killed than live with this curse." He frowned at her choice of words and slowly approached her. "I would rather die than become a monster like that thing." The words slipped from her mouth and her body screamed in pain as she was brutally slammed against the wall.

Those words were enough to send Marcus into a bomb, his fangs extended as he hissed. "If you as much as ever call my brother a monster or any foul name again, I will behead you myself. I don't care if you piked his interest and my curiousity, I will not hesitate to kill you. Be grateful that you are alive." His grip loosened as he stepped back, his chest rising as his nostrils flared with each breath.

But his anger diminished when he saw her shoulders shake as she sobbed softly. It was not his intention to take out his anger out on her, it wasn't entirely her fault. All he ever heard was how William was a monster, a mindless beast who killed anything in his path.

His brother **wasn't** a Monster. He** wasn't** a Beast.

Nobody understood the bond that he and William shared and they never would. Ever since they were children they had always been close and still now they remained even closer.

But he feared that now that his brother had something new in mind, he feared that, that bond would vanish. And he sneered at the thought of it, not caring a second that the girl flinched at the sound. He wanted to know why his brother had been so protective over her, he wanted to know how.

And with a moments hesitation, he pulled the girl from her feet, ignoring her protests and lunged at her throat, his fangs extending as they plunged deep within her neck.

No sound escaped her mouth as she dug her nails into his shoulders, a pain tearing through her neck as Marcus devoured her, her blood pouring like a waterfall into his mouth as he sought the memories he wished to see. His mouth closed around her neck as he gripped her waist tighter.

A groan of appreciation rumbled from him as he pushed her aside, his eyes closed as the memories flooded his mind.

**"Elena! Don't go to far and be back before sundown." A woman yelled in the background **and the memory quickly shifted.

**Approaching the river bend, Elena placed the bucket she held and dunked it, quickly filling it with water before scooping a hand full and slurped it up, not disturbed at the small moan of appreciation coming from her but as she went to take another scoop, her head snapped to the side as she swore she heard a twig snap and her heart sped up.**

So her name was Elena. A fitting name for the little naïve girl.

**Taking hint of the darkening sky, Elena found a sudden shiver running up her spine as she soon halted. Her heart pounding against her chest, raven locks flew around her as her head whipped to the side as she heard a twig snap in the distance. "Who's there?" She questioned trying to sound brave, not wanting to show her fear for whoever or whatever stood lurking in the darkness.**

**Pinching the brink of her nose, she shook her head and for a single moment, took a step forward in peace, but that was shattered as soon as something lunged toward her in an alarming speed, and with a yell she bolted forward, dropping the bucket on the ground she took off in the direction her feet carried her, only to regret it moments later when she skidded to halt.**

**"This isn't happening," she tried to calm her breathing as she hid behind a thick and tall tree, closing her eyes as she listened for any sounds of her attacker.**

**Silence echoed around her, the only sound of her heart racing reached her ears and she slowly opened her eyes and looked about, silently as possible trying to make more distance between- her body froze instantly, her eyes wide as her blood ran cold but before a scream could tear out her throat, a sudden burst of hot pain spread through her body as she felt her neck being ripped apart.**

**Gurgling on her own blood, she thrashed around but instantly stopped when her body was brutally slammed against the ground below. Her vision blurred as she managed to catch a glimpse of something that had her eyes widening.**

**Standing in front of her, muzzle covered in blood, a deep growl rumbled from the beast in front of her. Blood dripped from its chin, saturating its white fur in crimson blood. Her blood.**

_**William.**_ Marcus thought as he delved deeper into the memories, his hands clenching as the smell of her blood still flowed down his throat.

**Her hand sought the wound, hissing slightly at the spasms of pain shooting through her, her eyes widened as the beast slowly approached her, its white eyes boring into hers, she slowly pushed herself away as far as she could but no matter, it was upon her in an instant and closing her eyes as she waited for her death, the last thing she could remember was feeling something wet lapping over her wound, a small warmth spreading through her before the world turned black.**

His eyes snapped open and he unclenched his hands and turned towards the girl, her whimpers reaching his ears as he swiped a hand over his mouth, spreading her blood over his face, his beard covered in said blood.

It would seem that the sight of her own blood had the girl in fright as she scrambled backwards, watching his every movement as he stalked towards her.

"There," he spoke. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He questioned as he grasped her upper arm and hauled her upwards before. "You naïve little girl." He spoke as she shook against his chest.

"P-please don't hurt me," she begged pushing against his chest, trying to get away and the act had Marcus smirking.

He patted her head soothingly and hushed her. "Its all over now, little Elena." He whispered her name softly in her ear, her body freezing at the act but before she could question, he nuzzled her neck and like in the memory, Marcus ran his tongue over her wound before stepping back. He didnt understand why he had done what he had done but th act came like an instinct, like something deep within controlled him to lick her wound clean.

In all his existince as a Immortal, he had never done what he had done. He had his share of human blood but he had never lost control as he had just done.

William had left his **mark.**

The lack of sudden blood loss drained her body and she slumped forward. Gathering her in his arms, Marcus laid her on his bed and stood. "Elena," he whispered her name. "My little pet."

And now Marcus made sure to leave **his. **

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Why do I get the feeling that I made Marcus OOC. If I did I am extremely sorry and please tell me if I did. If not phew. Welp, review means more chapters coming :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own Underworld in any shape or form. I merely own Elena.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. And I hope you continue to enjoy it. This chapter is really short and I apologize for it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There wasn't a time that went by when Marcus didn't think about William or for that matter, the memories they shared with each other when things weren't as they were now.<p>

Born at some point in the 5th century, Marcus was one of the three known sons of Alexander Corvinus and his wife Helena, and the identical twin brother of William.

Like his twin brother, William, Marcus inherited the virus in its active form, which had previously transformed his father into the first Immortal. That alone sent a bitter taste in his mouth.

Alexander Corvinus was always weary of the close bond that Marcus and William shared and thus the night when William was bitten by the rogue wolf, and in return became the very first Werewolf, Alexander had done everything in his power to keep the twins from each other, forbidding them to interact with each other but no matter Marcus shared a strong bond with his twin brother, whom he was closer to than anyone, and nobody, not even Viktor or anyone for that matter would stand in his way.

He remembered that night like it happened seconds ago. Both twins, overconfident due to the knowledge of the fact that they were both immortal, would go out riding at night, with the belief that nothing could hurt them. One such night, while the twins were riding through the paths of the dark forests of the Carpathian Mountains, they were beset by a huge, rabid black mountain wolf, lunging out at them from the shadows of the trees.

Marcus could feel and smell the fear he had at that moment as the wolf first attacked him, who was unable to defend himself due to his panicking horse but William jumped in front of it and was able to kill the wolf with his sword, but not before it bit his wrist through his chain mail in its death throws.

Marcus took his twin to a nearby inn to have his wounds seen to, but as the night wore on, William became seriously ill, developing a high fever, and convulsions racked his body: The Corvinus Strain present in William's body reacted in an immune response with the Rabies virus and the wolf's DNA deposited by the wolf's bite, causing it to mutate, changing William's entire physical composition: William began to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changed to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night was through, **William had become the first Werewolf.**

And not soon after that, **Marcus was later bitten by a bat, mutating his Corvinus Strain with bat DNA which resulted in him becoming the first Vampire and the progenitor of the entire Vampire species.**

William soon went on to ravage the countryside of Hungary, infecting the populace with his highly infectious lycanthropy virus. In order to combat the growing Werewolf threat, Marcus approached Viktor, a dying warlord, to borrow his military genius and army in exchange for immortality. Viktor accepted and became one of the Vampire Elders. It is likely that Marcus also personally infected Amelia, as she is a Vampire Elder of similar age to Marcus and Viktor.

But as time began to go pass, Marcus had come to regret ever turning them. Due to Viktor being older and wiser, he took charge despite the fact that Marcus was the rightful Leader and so with time, everyone had come to think and learn that Viktor was the Leader of all Vampires.

And as William went on his rampage, Marcus had never stopped searching for his brother or a cure. And 600 years after turning Viktor and Amelia, in 1202 A.D., Viktor led a charge into a Hungarian village which William had previously passed through.

And instead of finding only William, they found an entire village of newly turned Werewolves. But knowing the reason why William had done what he had done, Marcus couldn't actually blame his brother as his thoughts drifted towards the slumbering young human on his King sized bed, still yet to awake from the loss of blood she had experienced hours ago. But glancing at her slumbering figure, his keen eyes shifted towards her neck, where her wounds from both himself and William were gone. The skin already healed over.

But yet he couldn't understand why she wasn't dead or turned for that matter. It was like she was immune to the venom the bite caused. _What exactly was this girl?_

He remembered Viktor's army **(now the Death Dealers), **including Amelia, subdued and severely injured William.

He had pleaded for his brother's life, but he had been betrayed by Amelia and Viktor, who meant to lock William away for life.

Viktor thought that if any of the Corvinus brothers were killed, the Immortal blood line would eventually die. It made the Immortal scoff under his breath. Such a small little white lie caused such a big ruckus.

But knowing that the Death Dealers were only loyal to Viktor, Marcus could do nothing but wait. He wanted to do nothing than take his vengeance but he had to wait.

He closed his eyes and needed a different distraction and hearing a groan he knew the perfect one. "I see your awake again." He turned towards her as she pushed herself from the bed, confusion and alert clear in her eyes. She glanced at his direction and her heart raced.

Not being one for apologizing he still felt the need to apologize. "I am sorry for my rash actions last night. Twas not my intention to harm you," she could see that he was truly being honest at what transpired the previous night and hesitantly nodded. "I'm sure that you must be hungry and in need of something to wear and a warm bath, am I correct in what I say?" At the mention of food, her stomach growled loudly and he bit back an amused smirk. She even had the nerve to hide the growling erupting from her stomach in fits of coughs.

"There is no need to hide from me. I will have a meal be prepared for you. The bathroom is down the hall to the left. Make sure to lock the door behind you. When finished, I will send a maid to retrieve you. Then from there you will seek out Lady Anya. She's the seamstress of the Castle and tell her that it is under my orders that she is to prepare you some clothes to wear and maybe," he glanced over her figure causing her to shiver. "A few dresses and gowns." Before she could protest, he was already out and about the door leaving her behind to wallow in her thoughts.

She took a deep breath before turning swiftly. Slipping out the room she turned her head from side to side before practically sprinting towards the bathroom, following the directions that the man had given her and once in the appointed bathroom, she quickly went inside and slammed the door shut before locking it.

And with that, she went forward with taking a long awaited warm bath, enjoying it all while she could, just in case someone or something made him change his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Underworld in any shape or form. I merely own Elena and my idea's.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I receive because they keep me going. I apologise for my sudden change of penname but I had to change it under sudden circumstances. I thank all those who followed and favourited my story and wish for many to come. **

**And now, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. And its almost 2015! I cannot believe this year is almost over! Well I hope you all have a prospering NEW YEAR! LOVE YOU ALL….**

* * *

><p>To say the least, Elena greatly enjoyed her warm bath and had taken extra note to scrub her skin until it was clean of all grime and dirt. Forgetting the nagging feeling at the back of her mind, knowing that she was surrounded by a castle full of Vampires, Elena took her time into savouring this moment, because who knew if she might not get another opportunity like this again. After scrubbing her body clean, she grabbed a bottle and carefully opened the cap before hesitantly sniffing it. Nodding her head, a gesture to say that the smell wasn't horrid enough, she squirted some in her hand before applying it on her hair. Massaging her scalp, Elena let her mind run freely, so suddenly lost in her own world that she didn't hear the bathroom door open quietly as a figure slipped through.<p>

Leaving what she thought to be shampoo in her hair, Elena absentmindedly rubbed her neck where the Werewolf had so generously tore a piece of her neck and frowned heavily upon feeling nothing but a smooth layer of skin. Her hazel orbs widened as she quickly slapped a hand over the other side, desperately seeking the bite that the man had inflicted on her last night, only to softly gasp as she felt nothing there. Shouldn't there have been wounds of some sort. Shouldn't she be dead? What did this make of her now? Her head pounded and she gnashed her teeth together.

Shouldn't she be a mindless turned beast who feasted on the innocent? Her shoulders shook as the happenings of the past days finally came to surface and she sunk further into the tub, not fazed at how quickly the water turned cold. The village that held her childhood was destroyed, the smiling and laughing children that ran around playing tag, the sound of men and women walking and talking as they did their daily chores and most of all, her mother's smiling face every morning and now everything was gone because –she swallowed heavily- because of her.

Closing her eyes, she blinked before rinsing off her hair. Making sure that there was no soap or evidence behind, she pulled herself from the tub and turned. "You humans," a startled yelp escaped her lips as she quickly sought out something to wrap around her naked frame at the sight of him but before she could wrap the towel around herself, a steel grip wrapped around her wrist. "Tell me, Elena," she shivered at the sound of his tone. "Why do you hide?" to add that question, his eyes slowly roamed down her body, taking in every detail. A small smirk took at the corner of his lip at the small blush forming on her cheeks.

She struggled and pulled against his grip and hissed, "Because you are an evil monster who deserves to rot in hell." His eyes darkened at her words and he tightened his grip before leaning down towards her, savouring the smell of her fear and the heavy beating of her heart and growled.

"Watch your tone, _**girl**_. You would be well aware of whom and what you speak of. You say I am a Monster when I have done nothing to hurt you," his eyes briefly flickered towards his bite he had inflicted on her, "…much. You humans and your petty sentiments mean nothing to us. You are weak and fragile creatures who deserve to be put on their places." He didn't let go of her wrist as he leaned closer, their lips centimetres from each other. "Don't make me regret my decision. Elena," he leaned towards her ear and breathed slightly over it. "Don't mistake my kindness for charity, the moment you go against my orders or anyone for that matter, I will not stop the Council again from killing you. Consider this a warning." And just like that her wrist was free and she stumbled back.

His back was now faced away from her and she quickly took that opportunity to wrap the towel around her body. "The rules are simple," he started. "The Council has decided that you are to stay alive to see if any changes are due to happen, it isn't every day that a human, a girl nonetheless manages to survive a bite from my brother, and manages to survive. But," he now turned to face her. "There are rules that have to be followed as for your stay. You are placed under my charge. So you must do and follow my every word I say. I will not allow anymore of this attitude from you and I will not tolerate how you wish to speak to me. If you do not follow or do as I say, you will be punished severely for your actions. If you disrespect me or anyone for that matter in my presence, I will take actions of my own and it will not be good intensions. Do I make myself clear?" When she didn't answer, he took a single step towards her with lightning speed and grasped her chin forcibly. "Am I clear?" HE questioned, hissing out every word and this seemed to snap her put her day dream and she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes…" she didn't quite know what to refer him as and quickly added, "…my **_Lord_**." A small smile spread across his face and he nodded approvingly.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She shook her head as he moved away from her. "I have brought you the attire you would need to symbolize that not only are you under my charge," a dark intense look clouded his eyes as he turned and walked away from her, collecting the chosen attire he had made for her before making his way back towards her.

Her eyes widened at his words as she took the clothing from him, her head hanging low, his retreating footsteps reaching her ears. "When you are done getting dressed, The Council requests an audience with you. But don't be bothered, it is simply to test you." Not catching the amused look, she waited for the door to close before releasing her breath.

How could one's life simply turn upside in a matter of hours. And with the heaviness of her heart, she obediently got dressed with his words lingering in her mind.

**"****You are ours…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Phew! I know this chapter might be sucky but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
